


Someone Once Told Me That If You Stare Into The Sky For Long Enough You Can Become One With It

by Itch



Series: Yellow; Black; Blue; Bronze. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gryffindor!Charlie, HP! AU, Hufflepuff!Gabriel, Hufflepuff!Garth, Hufflepuff!Samandriel, M/M, Ravenclaw! Sam, Ravenclaw!Castiel, Ravenclaw!Kevin, Slytherin! Jo, Slytherin! Lucifer, Slytherin!Balthazar, gryffindor!ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year at Hogwarts, and Sam is returning by Gabriel's side for another full year. Gabriel's younger brothers Castiel and Samandriel are now joining them at the castle, hopefully there to keep Gabriel out of trouble. Gabriel, on the other hand has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Once Told Me That If You Stare Into The Sky For Long Enough You Can Become One With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casandsip (StarlightDragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> So sup here's the second one of the series enjoy

Gabriel glared at Sam as he approached the Novak family at Kings Cross on a warm day in September. The newly second year’s foot was tapping on the marble floor of the station, arms folded across his chest. A petulant expression was etched into every line of Gabriel’s face as he watched the Winchester approach them. 

Samuel Lewis Winchester had been under strict instructions to  _ not  _ grow taller since Gabriel had seen him mid-July and it was painfully clear that he’d said to hell with that, because he was now a good four inches taller than Gabriel. 

 “Rude.” Gabriel grumbled at him as Sam bumped their trolley together. “Really rude. I told you, okay,  _ don’t  _ get taller than me. And now look at you, you damn sasquatch.” Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel, huffing out a heavy sigh before draping his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. 

 “Now now Casanova, let’s just get on the train and get back to school huh? We get to watch Cas and Samandriel be sorted,  _ and  _ I get to kick your ass at charms again.” Gabriel smacked Sam on the bicep as they raced through the wall, Riot screeching in his cage in disgust at the action but neither boy cared, in fact both whooped in sheer joy the second Gabriel’s feet touched the Hogwarts Express, hand held out to Sam to drag him on too. 

 

Once on, they both ran down the corridor, amongst a myriad of ‘excuse me!’ and ‘coming through!’ to find the carriage packed with their friends, squeezing into the spare seat they’d saved. Everyone - especially Balthazar - found the whole Sam being tall thing hysterically funny. Gabriel spent a lot of time then sat with his arms folded, bottom lip stuck out in a pout. 

 “Aww Gabey, you pouting over the fact Sammy’s taller now?” Balthazar teased, flipping his legs up to rest on everyone’s laps. Gabriel took the opportunity to land a hard smack onto his shin, making Balthazar whine in pain. 

 “No. Maybe. A little.” he huffed, shooting Sam another look that just made them all laugh again. Everyone had gotten taller over the summer, leaving Gabriel now the shortest of the boys, something he wasn’t too pleased about. That being an understatement. In fact he didn’t  _ stop  _ talking and complaining about it until they got off the train. He only stopped speaking when he realised that they weren’t escorted to the boats they’d used to get to castle last year. 

 “Wait, no boats?” Charlie seemed confused about the lack of boating, but Kevin and Garth looked downright relieved. Now he thought about it, Gabriel remembered them  _ hating  _ the boat journey last year. Being in the same room as Garth meant waking up with him as he’d had nightmares about falling into the damn lake. This time however, they were lead up a pathway to a bunch of carriages that were sitting there unmanned. Or at least, they looked unmanned to nearly everyone else in the group. 

 

Gabriel nearly fell over his own feet when he saw the thestrals. Their bony appearance, the black leathery skin tight across hips, ribs and shoulders making him feel sick at the mere sight of them. One of them stamped its hooves, head swinging up then back down, breath puffing from its nostril. He didn’t know what it was, but he made a mental note to ask someone when they got to the school. Maybe the library. How would he find them in the library though?  _ Hi do you have any books on scary black death horses? _ That wouldn’t go down well. What struck him as odd was that no one else seemed to be able to see one. The chatter around him didn’t die down and stick in people’s throats like it should have done at the sight of such a creature, in fact all it did was get louder as everyone talked about what was dragged the coaches. 

 “Enchanted horses?” someone asked and there was a mumbled consensus of ‘sure why not’ but  _ no one  _ was looking at the Death Horses. Gabriel didn’t want to get in the carriage. Not with one of them pulling it. It looked sick, like it was about to keel over and die or give him the same dreadful disease that made it so thin and so spindly. He shook his head ever so slightly as they went towards a carriage. He didn’t want to get in. He didn’t want to get any closer to whatever the  _ fuck  _ that was. He flexed his hands, trying to coax some warmth back into them, warmth that’d left the second he’d seen the the  _ thing _ when he felt another hand brushing his, warm fingers slipping between his own and give his hand a squeeze.

 

He looked up at Sam standing there, hazel eyes kind as he seemed to realise Gabriel’s distress although Gabriel was sure Sam couldn’t see them either. After all, he was raised a muggleborn, he wouldn’t know what one of these was, especially if Gabriel didn’t know what they are. But the way he was holding his hand, and the way he had a knowing look in his eyes… Gabriel squeezed Sam’s hand back, following him into one of the carriages. Heart pounding so hard in his chest that he was surprised no one else could hear it, Gabriel found himself concentrating on the warmth Sam’s hand provided, the grounding tightness of it around his own.

Sam didn’t let go of his hand the whole time. No one bothered to question them, though Gabriel was still pale as they got off, everyone just assumed that he was travel sick or something, making him feel unsteady and Sam was there to help him balance. If Gabriel was brave enough to admit the fact he could see them, he’d thank Sam. But Gabriel was trying to deny to himself that he’d seen such an otherworldly creature. So all he did was release Sam’s hand with another tight squeeze, hoping that Sam understood that squeeze to mean  _ thank you.  _

Sam did. 


End file.
